The Grisly Great Fire of London
The Grisly Great Fire of London is a special episode in the Horrible Histories TV series, the 84th episode in total. It first aired on September 5, 2016. Marking 350 years since the Great Fire of London in the infamous history date 1666, Horrible Histories takes a look at the story behind it This special episode explores London & Britain before the fire, full of plague & party in the raucous Restoration atmosphere personified by King Charles II. We see how London’s Mayor preferred to stay in bed during the fire because he has been partying the night before, & how Samuel Pepys rushed to bury his parmesan cheese for safety. And, of course, our trusty sewer dweller Rattus to guide the way! Guest starring Robert Webb. Plot Summary Marking 350 years since the Great Fire of London in the infamous history date 1666, Horrible Histories takes a look at the story behind it. On the night of September 2nd, a spark from a baker’s oven in Pudding Lane ignited a fire that roared through the tightly packed streets of London, tearing up the timber-framed houses & destroying up to a third of the city. In true Horrible Histories fashion, this special episode explores London & Britain before the fire, full of plague & party in the raucous Restoration atmosphere personified by King Charles II. We see how London’s Mayor preferred to stay in bed during the fire because he has been partying the night before, & how Samuel Pepys rushed to bury his parmesan cheese for safety. We meet Christopher Wren, the astronomer & self-styled architect. We see how his new St Paul’s, that rose phoenix-like from the ashes, was a physical manifestation of the ideas of the age. We take a look at Isaac Newton & the Royal Society with their wonderfully crazy & gruesome experiments! And, of course, our trusty sewer dweller Rattus to guide the way! Guest starring Robert Webb. Sketches Come to England (Advertisement) Advertising the joys of Restoration Britain with no more Cromwell & thus the return of theatre & sport, but surely not the plague? Charles II's New Year's Eve Party 1665 Charles II & his friends & family celebrate a New Year’s Eve Party as the end of the dreadful plague-ridden 1665 closes, the hopes are 1666 can only be better! HHTV News The Great Fire of London breaks out The Great Fire of London breaks out in Pudding Lane with some strange accusations about who started it. Historical Desktops Samuel Pepys Samuel Pepys fails to get the King or Lord Mayor Bludwin to deal with the fire that has broken out, who don’t seem very concerned! Knightmayor (Movie Trailer) Lord Mayor Bludwin figures the best solution to the Great Fire is to go to sleep or hide! HHTV News The Great Fire of London: Day Two The Great Fire on its second Day, & the Duke of York grabs hold of some help, literally. Two Pirates recognize each other in battle Pirates Rupert & Henry stop amid battle as they recognize one another from their Civil War days fighting for the King & stop for a nice conversation. The Great Historical Bake Off The Great Fire Bake Off Thomas Farriner tries cooking something other than London, infuriated that is all that is known of him, whilst author Hannah Wooley teaches Paul some table manners. HHTV News The Great Fire of London is put out The fire is finally extinguished & many are searching for their lost beloved ones, including the devastated Samuel Pepys searching for his buried cheese! Prime Suspects: 1666 The hunt is on for the person who started the fire, & the boss is determined to find out, or at least choose who to blame. Let's Talk About Science The more eccentric side is shown to the Royal Society, as Newton explains his odd ideas, Wren tries to teach a spider to dance, & Boyle succeeds in making a dead dog wee, much to the horror of one posh presenter. Historical Grand Designs Re-building London, 1666 Wren & Hooke plan to rebuild London & design a new cathedral, making the most of the tragedy which Wren sees as brilliant. Song Parody of “Over Again” by One Direction Wren, Hooke, Boyle, & Pepys form a boy band & take the stage & sing about London’s new beginning, building a new, modern town after the Great Fire of 1666. Cast Sketch Categorization Notes External Links *Series 7 Specials 3 at Horrible Histories TV Category:Horrible Histories Category:Horrible Histories 2009-2011 TV Series Category:Series 7 of Horrible Histories Category:Specials Category:Slimy Stuarts (Sketches) Category:Putrid Pirates